This invention relates to apparatuses for storing and displaying record albums.
Heretofore racks have been devised for storing record albums of the type wherein a disc-shaped record is stored in a rectangular jacket. These racks have typically comprised a series of mutually parallel, arcuate spring bars mounted atop a base forming a set of upright slots in which the albums may be individually stood one behind the other. To identify and select an album for play the top of the albums are manually flipped whereupon albums in front of others may be momentarilly separated for viewing. Upon releasing the albums the resilient spring bars in which they are supported cause the set to return to their normal upright positions.
Though the just described racks do function adequately as a storage means, their use in displaying a collection of record albums is very limited. To view the set one must flip through the collection and even then ordinarily only see an upper portion of any one album other that that one located in front of the stack. Yet to display all albums with other means for a sizable collection would normally be impractical due to space limitations.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus for storing and displaying record albums.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide apparatus for storing and displaying record albums in which a plurality of albums may be simultaneously viewed without manual aid.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for storing and displaying record albums upon which albums may be easily positioned for storage and easily repositioned for momentary scanning.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for storing and displaying record albums of the type described of modular construction which may be easily expanded and contracted to accomodate variable size record album collection sizes and available space for their storage and display.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the type described which may be easily assembled and dissembled.